


Dissolve

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fingers trace the knobs of Sam's spine, and she shivers, the movement making her still more aware of her nakedness, her position lying face-down on a bed that doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolve

It isn't real.

Sam knows enough about Replicators--and no matter what Rodney said, these things were exactly the same--to know that even though the fingers trailing down her back feel solid, they are imagined--wholly in her mind.

The fingers trace the knobs of Sam's spine, and she shivers, the movement making her still more aware of her nakedness, her position lying face-down on a bed that doesn't exist.

"It's real enough," Liz's voice says with a touch of humor. "You have insight enough to understand that, I know."

And Sam does. The fingers lift, and Liz's weight settles onto the bed. Sam dares to look and sees Liz stretching out beside her, her soft skin bathed in light. And maybe it isn't real, but Sam aches anyway, and Liz doesn't smile--she never really smiled--but she does lean over and kisses Sam, her lips warm and soft, and Sam tilts up and reaches behind Liz's head, bringing her weight down on top.

She could fight this, she knows, has done so in the past. But she's always found it easier to leave herself behind. There's only so much she can keep from them when they're in her mind like this. They'd get everything else anyway, so she lets herself dissolve under their touch, letting her mind be deceived while her body outside stays rigid.

Time shifts, and Sam's arching, gasping, her fingers digging into Liz's (simulated) flesh. She collapses, spent, catches her breath. She feels no need to return the favor, and Liz licks her fingers, still slightly amused but not angry or disappointed like a person might be.

Sam blinks, and she's in the cell again, tumbling back to the floor. Liz stands before her, fingers straight out. She lowers her hand to her side.

Sam watches her, wary.

The thing that isn't (quite) Liz calculates visibly. "Interesting," she says, and walks out.


End file.
